


A Piece of You

by snipershezz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, Idiots in Love, In a Ravager-y Way, Just All Cuteness Here People, M/M, Mating Rituals, Miscommunication, Peter Thinks They're Both Idiots, Poor Clueless Kraglin, Presents, Romance, fluffy feels, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Someone’s been breaking into his room, the Captain is acting – strange, and Peter seems to know something about what’s going on. It’s just another thing for Kraglin to juggle in his already hectic life. Nobody tells you when you land the job, being first mate is *difficult*, but Kraglin’s been doing it for years and by now? The whole multitasking thing? He’s a f**king *pro*.





	A Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final one shot that was inspired by Write_like_an_American’s “Punch Ups, Lice and Everything Nice”. This was my take on what would happen if it was Yondu who wanted Kraglin instead of the other way around, because frankly I love any excuse to write Clueless!Kraglin and Infatuated!Yondu. So – enjoy the inevitable train wreck that are these two absolutely adorable idiots.
> 
> EDIT 12-01-2018: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that in 2016. I didn't make forty-eight works in four days but I gave it hell and managed twenty-one, so yay me lol I'm finishing the rest off and then I'll begin uploading again :) Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

Yondu could pinpoint the exact moment when everything in him wanted Kraglin Obfonteri.  
  
It hadn't been anything too unusual, they'd been friends for years, and working together even longer than that.  
  
But it was something in the way Kraglin stuck his knife through the chin of a Skrull, blood spraying across his face in an arc of vibrant colour. He'd found Yondu's eyes through the fray and grinned and it was the most gorgeous thing the captain had ever seen.  
  
It made him _want_ like nothing else ever had and Yondu didn't quite know what to do about it.

* * *

Kraglin was a pro at multitasking, his job as first mate demanded it. Which is probably why he was able to balance a cup of coffee, a stack of data pads, a pair of boots, and a sandwich all while disengaging the bio lock on his door.  
  
He wandered into his room, attempting to readjust the sandwich in his mouth which was breaking apart under the assault of his razor sharp teeth and stopped dead.  
  
There was a small box on his desk.  
  
One that hadn't been there when he'd left for the bridge that morning.  
  
He laid the boots and the data pads on the end of his bed, sliding them out from under his crooked arm with a clatter.  
  
The coffee and sandwich ended up on the corner of his desk and he curiously reached for the box.  
  
Opening it he frowned. It was a little silver hoop.  
  
He'd literally just gotten his ear pierced on a drunk whim last time they went planet-side. Yondu – the dast idiot – drunkenly offered to pierce it with his arrow, thankfully he was too drunk to whistle or that would have ended up as a trip to the med bay instead of the tattoo parlour. He quickly discovered almost immediately after it was done, he couldn't wear the stud because gold made him itch like that time they'd had an outbreak of lice and he'd had to shave every bit of hair off his body to get rid of the damn things.  
  
He pulled it out of the box and slipped it into the hole, pushing it through the little piece of skin that threatened to heal over the spot. He grinned when his neck didn't immediately get all hot and itchy.  
  
He went through into the bathroom he shared with the captain and looked in the filthy mirror. His ear was its usual sickly white instead of a vicious purple like the gold had caused.  
  
Ok, so it was a little weird that it was just _there_ in his room like that, but Kraglin wasn't about to question it. He had a shiny new earring. He shrugged to himself. Worked for him.

* * *

It happened again a few weeks later. This time he was balancing a load of laundry, a broken trinket he was tasked with fixing – Yondu had launched it at an unfortunate rookie, a piece of fruit and his fifteenth cup of coffee for the cycle – he was a caffeine addict, just – _whatever_ ok?  
  
There it was, a little black and red leather braided bracelet. Just – sitting on his desk. Kraglin frowned, staring at it as if it would give him the answer to the question burning in his mind.  
  
Who the _hell_ was breaking into his room?

* * *

"Someone's been breakin' into ma room." Kraglin stated, staring at his beer and frowning.  
  
Peter swallowed the mouthful of his own, "Did they take anything?"  
  
"Naw, but they been leavin' me presents."  
  
Peter raised a brow, "Presents?"  
  
"Yeah. Ma earring, this," he lifted the sleeve of his jumpsuit to reveal the bracelet, "an' last week it was a couple o' them protein bars I love."  
  
"Why would someone do that?"  
  
"I dunno." He replied, effortlessly ducking to avoid the bar stool that sailed overhead.  
  
A plate was dropped in front of him and he looked up to see Yondu sliding onto the stool next to him.  
  
"What's this Boss?"  
  
"Food. Ya ain't eaten today." He replied tucking into his own meal.  
  
"Nah I'm good Yondu, thanks for asking though." Peter called sarcastically from the other side of Kraglin.  
  
Both men ignored him.  
  
"I ate a sandwich earlier." Kraglin protested.  
  
Yondu sighed irritably, "That were _yesterday_ an' ya only ate 'cause _I_ gave it ta ya. I ain't havin' ya pass out on tha random 'cause ya fergot ta eat, idjit."  
  
Kraglin tucked into the meal, chewing thoughtfully, "I still don't get it. There's no note or nothin' – just –"  
  
Peter shrugged, "Maybe you got a secret admirer."  
  
Yondu choked on his beer, Kraglin smacked him roughly on the back.  
  
"A wha'?" The Centaurian wheezed.  
  
Peter smirked, "A secret admirer. You know, someone who really likes a person but is too scared to say anything, so they give them gifts and stuff to show the person they like them. It's really cute actually."  
  
Yondu scoffed, "Scared? Tha's dumb, maybe it's a culture thing, like instincts or somement. An' it definitely ain't _cute_."  
  
Peter's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Yeah," he said slowly, "maybe."

* * *

Today's juggling act was a broken blaster, a bottle of rum, a stack of data pads, and a protein bar Yondu had shoved in his mouth before he left the bridge.  
  
The whole lot nearly fell from his arms at today's gift.  
  
A gleaming machete. Even better than the one he had accidentally snapped off in the back of a Nova officer two days prior.  
  
His armful clattered to the bed and he picked it up eagerly. He held it out swinging it back and forth to test it. Perfectly balanced.  
  
It was gorgeous.  
  
It would've cost whoever had gotten it for him a packet.  
  
"'At's fancy."  
  
Kraglin jumped, cursing. Yondu was leaning against the open bathroom door.  
  
"Fuck, Boss dun do that!"  
  
Yondu chuckled.  
  
"Whoever's sneakin' this shit in here's been watchin' me. They know all tha shit I like, a couple days ago I got one o' them cupcakes from tha bakery on Xandar."  
  
Yondu snickered, "Ya can't get enough o' them things."  
  
Kraglin nodded, "They's fuckin' delicious. 'Sides you love 'em just as much. Ya near made yerself ill last time." He chuckled, "I didn't know ya could go that shade o' green. When we broke atmo I thought ya were gunma blow chunks all over tha console."  
  
Yondu scratched a brow, "Shaddup."  
  
"I don't get it. Why just leave shit in ma room? Why not just talk ta me?"  
  
The Centaurian shrugged, "Maybe they just like seein' ya smile."

* * *

"Still got your admirer Krags?" Peter commented as they worked side by side under an m-ship.  
  
"Yeah. Got this yesterday." He hooked a filthy thumb around a thick silver necklace, holding it out from his chest for the Terran to see.  
  
Peter whistled, " _Damn_ dude that looks expensive. Still no clue who it is?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. Christ, Kraglin could be dense. Half the crew could see the moon eyes Yondu was giving him when the Hraxian wasn't looking.  
  
He grinned, he'd let them figure it out.

* * *

Something fucking weird was up with the captain.  
  
Rekandar was an ice planet, a stupid big ball of freezing that Kraglin _hated_ with a resolute _passion_.  
  
He had two sets of boxers on, three pairs of socks, two layers of thermals, his jumpsuit, his poncho and a beanie and he was still freezing his skinny Hraxian ass off.  
  
Thankfully their business on this shithole was concluded and they were heading back to Yondu's ship. For some reason the man had chosen Kraglin to come with him, and left Tullk in charge of the _Eclector_. The Hraxian wondered what he'd done to deserve this kind of torture.  
  
"Ya alright Krags?" Yondu asked.  
  
Oh yeah, it was alright for him, he was fine in his giant fur-lined coat over his regular leathers.  
  
"Peachy." He snapped sarcastically, then shivered violently, "I'll never be more grateful to see the back o' this piece of fuckin' crap planet Boss."  
  
Yondu eyed him carefully then stopped in the middle of the street. Kraglin turned to see him removing the massive coat.  
  
"What tha hell ya doin' Boss?"  
  
The Centaurian said nothing. Simply threw the coat over Kraglin's shoulder and strode passed him as if that wasn't the _weirdest thing ever_.  
  
Kraglin slipped his arms into the sleeves relishing in the leftover body heat and then lengthened his stride to catch up with the man, "Ya get hit in tha head when I weren't lookin'?"  
  
"Shaddup. Yer freezin'." He slapped his gut, "I got some paddin' on me, yer all skin an' bones Kraggles, can't have ya dyin' o' hypothermia."  
  
The Hraxian didn't mention how Yondu's hands shook from the cold and his teeth chattered as he spoke.  
  
Yondu let him wear the jacket all the way back to the ship, and when he powered up the console he turned the heat right up, shoving the thinner man in front of the closest vent. Kraglin knew the Centaurian hated it like that, because it always made him sleepy.  
  
Yeah. _Definitely_ something wacky going on with him.

* * *

Kraglin clattered in the door holding a cup of coffee, three pairs of socks with holes all through them, cook's 'meat surprise' burrito – usually orloni but he tried not to think about it too much, only one data pad today, and his knife sharpening kit.  
  
He stopped when he saw Yondu leaning over his desk.  
  
"What'r'ya doin' Boss?"  
  
The Centaurian jumped easily three feet in the air and swung around giving Kraglin a guilty look, "Nothin'."  
  
The Hraxian spied a box of his favourite chocolates on his desk and his eyes narrowed, "You were tryin' ta steal my present!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
Kraglin dropped the handful of stuff on his bed and slammed the coffee down on his desk, slopping it violently over the side.  
  
" _Yeah_ ya fuckin' were!" He poked the older man in the chest, "With all due respect an' all that shit Boss – yer an asshole!"  
  
Yondu raised a brow, " _Fuck_ you just say ta me?"  
  
"Ya can't lemme have anythin' can ya? Ya steal ma soap, use ma shavin' cream, yer always pinchin' ma socks, ya steal food off ma plate, drink ma booze when ya think I ain't lookin', an' I'm pretty sure ma fuckin' expensive cologne ended up in yer stuff 'cause ya sure as hell smell like it, an' now yer stealin' tha one nice thing I happen ta look forward to?!" He shoved Yondu back towards their shared bathroom, "Get tha fuck out ma room Boss."  
  
Yondu snarled turning on his heel, coat snapping like a viper, "Yer an ungrateful shit Obfonteri. Fuck you."  
  
The door slammed. Kraglin stood there, chest heaving and wondering why the hell he didn't just get an arrow between his eyes.

* * *

"What the hell's up with Yondu lately?" Peter asked as he watched the Centaurian toss a rookie across the mess.  
  
"Who tha fuck cares?" Kraglin practically snarled.  
  
The Terran turned incredulous eyes onto him, "Woah, man! What's with the hostility?"  
  
"I caught him tryin'ta steal ma present three days ago."  
  
Peter desperately fought a smirk, "Trying to _steal_ it? _Really_?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a box o' ma favourite chocolates. Scummy asshole."  
  
Peter couldn't hold it in any longer, he snorted then burst out laughing, "Oh my _God_! Krags, you know I love you but fuck dude, you duuuumb!"  
  
Kraglin curled his lip, "Watch it Quill."  
  
"No, no, seriously! Who else has easy access to your room? Who knows you better than _anyone_ on this ship?"  
  
The Hraxian was mid sip of his coffee when his eyes widened in recognition, the liquid went up his nose creating a weird snorting sound inside the cup. He dropped the cup to the table with a clang, hacking into his hand.  
  
" _Yondu_?! Yer tellin' me _Yondu_ left that stuff fer me?"  
  
Peter threw up his hands in exasperation, " _Yes_! Wow, you are just – _useless_ at this stuff."  
  
"But – but – why didn't he just _talk_ to me?!" He asked picking up his coffee again, wishing briefly he'd thought to put a splash of rum in it this morning.  
  
"Because he's _Yondu_! Plus, Centaurians have this weird mating ritual of giving gifts an' –" Peter snorted, "It's so hard to put Yondu in the same sentence as this but being –" He snickered, but sobered quickly at Kraglin's glare, "being nurturing is another part of it, and weirdly – unconsciously taking stuff that reminds them of the person they're into."  
  
The poor cup of coffee had no hope as it slipped from Kraglin's fingers again. Smashing all over the table and making half the mess turn and stare at them.  
  
Kraglin thought about all the stuff Yondu had done, the stealing, the food, the jacket, and the gifts.  
  
The incredibly well thought out, incredibly sweet gifts.  
  
"Holy shit." Kraglin looked at the amused green eyes. "Holy shit Peter!"  
  
"Annnnd finally he gets it!"  
  
"Fuck! Pete, cocked this all up. I _yelled_ at him."  
  
The Terran blinked, "You are the only person who has done that and lived." Suddenly his eyes got so wide Kraglin thought they would fall straight out of his skull. "Oh my God! He's in _love_ with you!"  
  
The Hraxian snorted, "Dun be ridiculous, he just wants to fuck me."  
  
"Ew and – accurate – but seriously dude, everything points to it like a neon – he's in love with you."  
  
Kraglin looked distraught, "What the fuck do I do?!"  
  
"I dunno! Do you – ya know – love him back?"  
  
He stared at his hands, "I – I dunno. I never really thought o' tha Boss like that."  
  
Peter shrugged, "Well maybe you should take some time to figure that out." He watched Yondu snarl at someone for walking too close to his table. "But I'd start by apologizing for being a dick before he goes homicidal and kills the whole crew."  
  
Kraglin frowned deeply, "Shit. _That's_ gunna be fun."

* * *

The captain wouldn't answer his door so Kraglin tried through the bathroom. He turned the handle to find it locked, sighing he knocked, "Boss? Can I talk ta ya a minute?" No answer. "Boss!"  
  
"Fuck you. You asshole."  
  
The Hraxian sighed again, "Boss, look – I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to be an asshole. I'm sorry I accused ya o' stealin' tha chocolate."  
  
"I weren't gunna steal it. Was just curious is all."  
  
Kraglin rolled his eyes, grinning fondly, "Yeah I know." He lied.  
  
"Them things were yer favourite right?"  
  
Kraglin could hear the little bit of hope in his voice and berated himself for being so damn _blind_. "Yeah." He leaned against the door. "Boss? Can ya open tha door?" The lock clicked almost instantly, door swinging open, and Kraglin stumbled forwards practically falling into Yondu's arms.  
  
The Centaurian pushed him back up gently, "Careful, dunno if Doc has tha stuff ta replace them teeth o' yers."  
  
Kraglin looked into the crimson eyes that were watching him fondly and felt his heart give a massive lurch against his ribs. He smiled like a goof, "Yeah."  
  
He'd seen Yondu in his casual clothes before but for some reason, knowing what he knew now made it different. The black long-sleeved shirt and loose grey pants were a display of trust. The Centaurian trusted him enough to let him see him like that, as just a person not the captain.  
  
Kraglin thought he rather liked it.

* * *

The gift that appeared later in the month felt like an apology.  
  
Kraglin dropped the stack of data pads, his jacket, a faulty circuit board, three broken trinkets – Yondu had been super pissed when the artificial gravity decided to act up, and a piece of fruit on his bed and went to his desk.  
  
The thing was, this wasn't just one gift. It was a collection of them. A set of brand new plasma knives, two pastries Kraglin had taken a fancy to last trip planet-side, another leather bracelet this one blue and black, and in the centre of it was Yondu's favourite trinket. He _loved_ that thing. It was a like a piece of himself.  
  
Kraglin realised as he picked it up;  
  
He fucking _loved_ the _shit_ outta that blue asshole.  
  
The Hraxian charged into the bathroom, bursting through into Yondu's cabin.  
  
The older man – to his credit – only jumped a little. Snatching a set of reading glasses off his nose and shoving them down the side of the chair. Kraglin would tease him about that later but for now, he held out the trinket.  
  
"I can't take this. You _love_ this thing."  
  
Yondu looked him in the eyes, not even glancing at what was in his hand, "Yeah," he said softly, "I do."  
  
Kraglin's eyes widened at the statement and he found himself grinning like a doofus, "Yeah. Me too."  
  
Yondu blinked, data pad slipping from his fingers and clattering to his floor, "Ya – ya do?"  
  
"Yeah, Bo – _Yondu_. I fuckin' love the shit outta you."  
  
The Centaurian launched himself from his chair, crowding Kraglin into the wall, hooking his fingers around his neck and yanking him down for a kiss.  
  
When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against the taller man's, "I fuckin' love the shit outta you too."

* * *

Peter was walking down the corridor with Tullk when he heard it.  
  
He stopped, "What was that?"  
  
There was a loud moan from the captain's cabin, followed by a name.  
  
"Was tha' –" Tullk started.  
  
Peter went a funny colour, "Yondu? Yeah."  
  
Tullk snorted, "Did he just –"  
  
"Moan Kraglin's name? Yeah."  
  
Another moan and a string of _absolute filth_ echoed down the corridor.  
  
Tullk chuckled, "Stars, tha Cap'n has a filthy mouth."  
  
There was loud rhythmic thumping against the door and Peter cringed, "Jesus Murphy! Ok, I would give _anything_ never to have heard _any_ of that." He said, as he started walking quickly away.  
  
"Awww come'on laddie. 'S kinda cute."  
  
"Cute?! _Cute_?! " Another moan echoed in his ears. "Oh _God_ , that's so gross! Let's get outta here. I wanna bleach my fucking brain – urgh!"  
  
Tullk laughed raucously. "Fools in love boyo, fools in love."

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
